Acoustic measuring systems operate by nondestructively penetrating solid materials to collect information regarding internal features, including defects such as cracks, delaminations and voids. Because of their ability to find and collect information nondestructively, acoustic microscopes for example have been used in the production of electronic components and assemblies for quality control, reliability, and failure analysis. There is a growing need in the field for further improvements in optical acoustic metrology systems and methods to both keep pace with, and drive advancements in, the semiconductor fabrication industry.